What a Tangled Web we Weave
by Luv-Sammy
Summary: A crossover between Harry Potter/Twilight/Supernatural! Harry and Edward were in love before Bella Swan. They broke up. Harry left. Years later, he comes back for a hunt, married to one Dean Winchester. HP/EC HP/DW EC/BS SW/?.
1. Prologue

**What a Tangled Web We Weave**

**Summary: HP/Twilight/SPN Harry and Edward were in love once but when Bella Swan came into the picture, their love was shattered. Harry left, and years later he and Edward are reunited but some things are different. (Extended Summary: Harry meets Dean and Sam Winchester, after the horrible break with Edward, and becomes a hunter. He falls in love with Dean, and then one hunt back to Forks, WA, becomes something much more complicated. )**

**Set in: ****Breaking Dawn****, season 5 of Supernatural, and, in ****Harry Potter,**** it's right after Hogwarts and the final battle (book 7), and then when he is 27 years old. **

**Pairings: Harry P./Edward C. Edward C./Bella S. Harry P./Dean W. Sam W./Castiel**

**Authors Notes (A/N): OK so I am in love with all three of these stories. Lately I have been reading a bunch of crossover from HP/SPN and HP/Twilight, and even some Twilight/SPN, I figure what the hell and decided to make a triple crossover and I am really excited about this. It should be kind of different from most of the other crossovers, but then you will see some of the same stuff. Sorry but when people have a good thing going, why try to change? LOL anyway hope you like it. And here is my goal for this year (I know it is late and it is Feb. but whatever), I am going to try to write a chapter once a week till this thing is done!!!!! Now I will probably need some encouraging and sometimes some inspiration, so feedback would be awesome!!! I will take suggestions and try to incorporate them in the story but can't promise anything if I don't feel as though it fits. THANKS and enjoy!!!!! **

**Prologue**

"What?!" yelled a surprised Harry Potter to his boyfriend, Edward Cullen. They had been dating for over a year after meeting at the school they currently went to, Forks High, and both had proclaimed their love to each other. So it had come to a complete surprise that Edward just said he wanted to break things off because he says he has feelings for the new girl, Bella Swan. Harry knew that something had caught his lover's attention, but he thought it was because he could not hear the girl's thoughts and the fact the she was his singer. Simple curiosity was apparently not going through Edward's thick skull. Tears ran down Harry's face as he came to terms that his Edward did not love him anymore.

"Look, Harry, it is more complicated than that. I did not mean for it to happen this way. I am just confused right now; I spent my whole life and undead life, alone. Then you come along and I fell for you, and now there is this girl and she is driving me insane. I need time to think and I don't want…" Edward said, stopping because he just couldn't finished the sentence.

Harry understood though and that was what hurt the most.

"I get it, I do, but, unlike you, I don't have the time to hesitate in our relationship. I don't doubt that I am in love with you, but you seem too and that's…well that's disappointing. Look, I think you are right, if you are hesitating 'us' then we shouldn't be together. It only seems right." Harry said in a calm voice, almost emotionless; the complete opposite to how he was inside. Inside, he was screaming and crying and breaking all at once.

"Har, I am not talking about a complete break, I just wanted to have time to think about this situation. I want to be together, I just don't want it to be when I am having these feelings for someone else."

Edward said desperately.

"I know you don't want it to be over, but I am telling you, we are over. For the rest of our relationship, if you end up choosing me, I will be questioning everything. You just planted a seed of doubt in me, and no matter what you do from now, nothing will get rid of it. I can't be with you when I am always in fear that you will leave me. Maybe not with Bella, but there could be someone else." Now Harry could barely stand, it was too hard, so he took the moment of shock from his ex boyfriend and apparated out.

He left Edward, who stood in that exact spot for 18 hours straight, staring at the same spot that Harry disappeared from. It was not until his family found him that he moved, and that was only to fall to the ground and scream.

**Time Break**

Harry Potter dropped out of Forks high school and moved to God knows where, leaving no notes, no goodbye. He just left. It took the Cullens a month to get a reaction out of Edward. It was another month to get him to go back to school. After that Edward slowly got to know more about the elusive Bella Swan.

It was a year after that Harry went to a bar, called the Road House, where he met Ellen, Joe and Ash. He began working there, and stayed for 5 years before a Dean and Sam Winchester showed up because of a simple voicemail. After that he went along with them.

A year later, he and Dean started a romantic relationship and fell in love.

It was another 3 years that this story actually starts.


	2. Chapter 1

**What a Tangled Web We Weave**

**Chapter 1**

A sleek, shiny, black '67 Chevy Impala came to a rolling stop in front of another rundown motel**. **The doors came open, and the first to come out was the driver, Dean Winchester, a good looking hunter who had a smirk on his face. The next was on the passenger side, his name was Sam Winchester, brother of Dean, and he too was very good looking. Then lastly, Dean pushed the front seat up and let out one Harry Potter-Winchester. He came out of the car and stood on his tip-toes to give his husband, Dean, a kiss on the cheek. Grabbing hold of Harry's hand, Dean led them to front desk of this flee bag motel.

They were in Jericho, California, stopping for the night after a long day of driving. After getting their room, they headed back to the car to grab their bags and head to the room that they were assigned. Room number 8; it was a retro room that looked like they time traveled back to the '60's. It held two beds, a crappy TV and a bathroom so that was all that mattered; placing their stuff on their respectable beds they went to get ready for bed. Sammy went in first for the shower, while Dean and Harry fell back on to the bed simultaneously. Both lay there, clasping hands as they looked at the ceiling above them, which was sort of yellow after many years and most likely plumbing issues. They started to crack up laughing; it was routine for them to see how many things were wrong with the rooms that they stayed in. They usually went in sections; this motel was obviously focused on the ceiling.

They turned their heads to look at one another, gazing into the other's eyes. They were clearly in love, something they both did not take for granted. For Dean, this was his first love. His whole life was one night stands and meaningless sex; Harry was the first person that caught his attention when they met for the first time so many years ago. It took him forever to gather up the courage to ask him out, and for a whole year did not have sex with anyone (even before he was with Harry). For Harry, it was his second love, but something he wanted to keep more than anything, especially for his sanity. He couldn't loose another love like before; he did not think he could handle it. He remember when Sam and Dean found him in the motel room with his slit wrists; how they rushed to him and took care of them, how scared they were for _him_ (this was before Dean and him got together though). To him, Sam and Dean were the only things that mattered anymore in this crap world, and would go to the ends of the Earth for them. What made Harry stop and smile was the fact that they would do the same for him.

When Sam came out, half naked, clad in only a towel, Harry drooled as he always did; staring too long for his lovers liking. Licking his lips, Harry finally stopped staring before getting up and helping his husband up. Sam left to get some snacks for tomorrow's road trip as Harry and Dean showered together…to conserve water, of course.

The next morning, before any of them awoke; the shrilling sound of Dean's cell phone went off. Reaching for it blindly, refusing to open his tired eyes, Dean picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?" he asked half slurred from sleep.

"Dean? It's Bobby. Did I wake ya'?"

"Yeah, you did. What's up?" he asked, yawning.

"You boys need something to hunt? Well I got something for you, if you are interested."

Dean sat up slowly, not wanting to wake the peaceful looking Harry, who lay curled in a ball, head on Dean's chest.

"Yeah Bobby, we can do it, just tell me what the hunt it is and where."

"There have been many disappearances and sudden murders in the Washington lately. Now it has been getting better, but I know for a fact that there was no hunter that went and stopped it, so whatever is going on, might just be taking a breather before it starts up again, so I would like you too go up and see what it is and stop it. I have focused the search more to a small town called Forks, Washington."

Here Dean did not answer right away; Harry had told him all about Edward and that fiasco. He also told him where it was, so that they could avoid it, if it at all possible. Glancing down at his little love, he then answered Bobby.

"Umm I am not sure if we will be able to do that, I need to talk to Sam and Harry first, OK?"

"Yeah, sure, just make sure you make a decision quick, you idgit. Call me back as soon as you do." And then Bobby hung up.

Lying back down, he went over all the possibilities of Harry meeting up with his Ex again. Not that he thought that they would get back together, but could Harry handle the situation if it should arise? Dean thought more and yes he could.

'Kitten?" Dean nudged his husband's shoulder to wake him up. All Harry did was whimper and curl into an even tighter ball. Laughing softly, he ran his hands through Harry's hair and stroked his cheek. Slowly, but surely, Harry started to wake up; first, by rubbing his tired eyes on his lover's stomach. Grasping the tee shirt in his hand, still not opening his eyes, he mumbled a quick, "What?"

"Love, you got to wake up, I need to speak to you and Sammy about something."

Opening one eye, and looking at his older husband, he pushed himself up, tumbling off of Dean, but still on the bed. Now that he was awake, Dean decided to wake up Sam.

"Sam! Get your ass up!" He shouted over to his sleeping brother, who lay sprawled across the bed. Jerking up in surprise, Sammy rubbed his tired eyes, before he glared at Dean.

"What?!" he half yelled.

"Need to talk to your and 'Ry (sounds like Ree) about the hunt that Bobby just asked us to do. It is kind of important and I want to get through this once."

A few minuets later, when everyone was officially awake and paying attention, Dean started to tell them about the hunt that Bobby called about. It was to the point where he was going to tell them where this hunt would take place when he had to pause. He glanced, nervously, at Harry and said, "Harry, I love you and I am going to accept any decision you make…this is your call." Harry looked at him confused, wondering what was going on.

"The hunt takes place in Forks, Washington."

A gasp was heard from Harry and Sam just looked startled, never expecting that. Dean laid a hand on his love's shoulder to comfort him as much as he could. Harry did not cry or yell about how this was not happen; he just sat there calmly and looking as if he was just trying to absorb all the information.

"Seriously?" he finally asked. And then he seemed to deflate and start to pout; that was when Dean knew he was OK, at least a little bit.

"Ýeah, sorry babe," said Dean.

"Well, I guess we have no choice. I don't plan to let innocent people die just because I can be a stubborn bastard."

"Are you sure?" asked Sam

"Well, yeah, I mean I am over _him_ now. I have Dean in my life and he is all the man I could ever want or need."

"That's my boy!" said a happy Dean, wrapping his arm around his husband's thin waist.

And as Harry nodded in agreement to the statement, he silently wondered himself if what he said was true. Was he over Edward?

**A/N: WOOO!!! Chapter 1 done!!!!!!!! I am done for this week's quota. And might I say, it is overwhelming the amount of reviews I got for just the prologue!!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!! **

**Also about the timeline, just go with it, I know I am. I realize it's strange but I don't think I can change it now. Grrrr.**

**Thank you, **

**Sara aka the bitter princess**


	3. Chapter 2

**What A Tangled Web We Weave**

**Chapter 2**

The three Winchesters got their things back in the Impala, while Dean called Bobby back to confirm that they would, in deed, take the hunt in Forks. Sam chose to lie in the back seat this time, wanting to get more sleep, after being so rudely awaken. Harry curled up against Dean and just felt the vibrations of his lover's humming to the Metallica song. It was going to be a long 13 hours to Washington (I map quested it! LOL).

Shifting in his spot to get more comfortable, Harry began to think about Edward. He hadn't really given it much thought to how hurt he was after Edward told him that he was having feelings for another person. He never thought about it, after meeting Dean and Sam; he wanted a new start and a new life, so he phased out his past. He let himself forget how Edward would hold him at night, how he would look at Harry like he was the only thing in this world. He forgot about Edward's family, who seemed to suddenly have no opinion when it came to their son and brother for the first time since meeting them. Harry thought at least they would care, but they seemed to forget about him way before he did the same.

Bella Swan was on his mind too. He did not stay to see if Edward got together with that girl, and he guessed he really did not want to know. He once loved Edward and so of course he wanted him to be happy, but there was a small-guilty part of him that wished he was miserable at the same time. While he was worried, nervous and anxious about the possibility of meeting his Ex., he felt that he could do it with Dean at his side. Looking up at Dean, he smiled, remembering how they first met. Dean was such a site...

**Flashback**

_Harry sat in some no name bar in the middle of Montana, sipping his beer while trying to stay invisible as can be. He knew that the bartender was more than a little suspicious of him because he looked as thought he were twelve, but the ID he supplied was significant enough to let him in. He was not 21 years old, he was only 19, and a drop out of high school. Not that he would tell anybody that… to embarrassing. _

_The bell that hung above the door to the bar rang as new customers came in, not that Harry was too interested. It was about 5 minuets later when suddenly the only waitress in the bar came to his booth and handed him another beer. _

"_Hey, miss, I didn't order this. You must have gotten the wrong table." Harry said politely before turning back to his drink, thinking that the girl would leave after realizing her mistake. _

"_No, sir, I did not make a mistake. There is a gentleman at the bar who sent this to you." She said a grin in her voice. _

_Harry almost gave himself whiplash, because he turned around so fast to see who it was that gave that drink to him. He was gorgeous, better than any vampire could hope to look. Wearing a brown leather jacket, a black tight tee shirt and some faded out jeans. He had these muscles that you could practically see through the coat. He was staring at him with a look that could not be miss-interpreted at all; it was pure lust. Licking his lips and taking the beer that the waitress left on his table, he got up and moved towards the god that, for some reason, was interested in him. _

"_Hi," he said as he finally got up to him. Dean, even though sitting in the stool, was obviously very much taller than him; not that that was a surprise, seeing as he was malnourished most of his life, and not even Mrs. Weasley's or Esme's cooking had made him grow. _

"_Hi there," the man said in a sexy voice that Harry thought was like pure sex…..or, you know, chocolate. _

"_Thanks for the drink, it was sweet of you."_

"_Yeah, I notice that you were done, as all you did was play with the bottle for the last three minuets, which, by the way, was very hot." _

_Harry flushed and ducked his head, but chuckled anyway. He decided to hold out his hand in introduction._

"_Harry Potter" and the guy clutched his hand with his own._

"_Dean Winchester, pleasure."_

"_So, Dean Winchester, you obviously wanted to get me to come over and talk to you, what with the drink and all; what did you want to know?"_

"_I just wanted to see if you would like to sit with me, as I am lonely and you are lonely."_

"_How do you know I am lonely? I could be waiting for someone, you know?"_

"_No you weren't, and you know how I know?" Harry nodded his head, curious. "Because, you were hunched over, trying to make yourself invisible and when someone is waiting, they tend to look around for that person."_

"_So you are good at reading people?"_

"_I do OK" Dean replied._

_Harry out right laughed, which was like music to Dean's ears; he knew immediately this was the one. For the next few hours they talked about anything and everything; though they did avoid the subjects of the supernatural. _

**End Flashback**

Harry sighed at the memories, for as much as Dean was into him (and had confessed later that he knew that Harry was the one), he didn't go for the plunge until a year later. Harry still slapped Dean over the head whenever that was mentioned. It was a long year and Harry was very frustrated and about to give up all together. It was not until after Harry had this date with this really hot guy, when they were on a hunt in Missouri, that Dean finally got the guts to do something about it.

See, at the time, Dean was off interviewing some people on the other side of town and Sam was at the local library researching. Harry was doing his own interviewing and ended up meeting this guy, Jared, one of the victim's brothers. Jared had zeroed in on him and asked him out immediately. Harry, being frustrated with Dean, and have been alone for so long, said yes. After getting done his interviews and research, he went back to the motel and got ready for the date. He showered and dressed in his nicest black jeans and white, buttoned down dress shirt. Before he left he called Sam to tell him where he'd gone.

When Dean got back to the motel, around the same time as Sam, he asked where Harry was, and then Sam proceeded to tell him, albeit cautiously. After that, Dean freaked out and started to pace the room. He yelled at Sam for letting Harry go with some stranger. Sam then proceeded to yell right back that Dean had waited to long to make a move and that Harry was just tired of waiting. That shut Dean up pretty quick, and he sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

After Harry came home, looked like he was snogged five ways from Sunday, Dean took him in his arms, much to the wizard's confusion.

Taking Harry's face in his hands, he leaned down and captured the lips with his own. Harry let out a gasp, before taking his own hands and wrapping them around Dean's neck. It was the perfect kiss, and the first of many.


	4. Chapter 3

**What a Tangled Web We Weave**

**Chapter 3**

Forks, Washington was the same little town it was all those years ago. The same shops, the same houses, and even the same signs put up by young entrepreneurs who wanted to start either a babysitting business or mowing the lawns or even snow shoveling. Harry laughed the little reminders on why he had loved this little town; not that he could live there now. He had spent too much time on the road to settle down like before. Now, he became as restless as the other two Winchesters after a few weeks in the same place. He adjusted to moving and he had yet to get bored of it, and the lifestyle it entailed. Even the crappy, rundown motels that were questionable at best were home to him; something that not even a mansion with butlers and maids doing everything for him could fill.

They drove though the town, catching many eyes, as no one knew someone with a classic, black '67 Chevy Impala, or one in that good of shape. Harry clutched Dean's hand in his, after seeing some of the people notice him and waving. He must have not changed too much, or was more popular than he thought, before he left. He saw some people that he recognized and others that he did not, but that did not mean they did not know him. Most of the town were gossipers, Harry always shied away from the local talk, especially when it involved him. Sam put a hand on his shoulder, as if to comfort him and Harry smiled back at him gratefully. Yes, he had no doubt that he would not be able to do this without Sam and Dean by his side, guiding him.

The place was still so green, something you could not see anything else. He remembered when he first came here, for at least a week, when ever he closed his eyelids, he still could see green. He told Dean, who laughed, but now seeing this place for him, could agree with Harry readily. Dean knew that coming here, to this little no name town, was important for Harry. His little husband needed closure, something he repressed doing for so many years, and guiltily, Dean allowed it to happen for fear of loosing his love to that Cullen bastard. Now, at this stage of their relationship, Dean trusted Harry just as much as he trusted his brother, and did not fear loosing him anymore. Harry had proven many a time that he was not leaving him, and there were a lot of good reasons for him to do so. Though it did not mean Dean would not get jealous once in a while when he caught a guy trying to flirt with **his** Harry or trying to ask him out. Once in a while, Harry would flirt back on purpose, to drive Dean insane. But it was Harry's ultimate goal for some hot, passionate sex afterwards. Dean became very rough and possessive, which was awesome in Harry's opinion.

Stopping the car, in the parking lot of the only motel in the town, all three got out fluidly. Harry, turning to look at the two brothers said, "Well, I for one am going to bet you that, by now, everyone knows we're here and that I am back in town."

"I am not going to take that bet because I completely agree with you," said Sam as he looked around. The few people, out and about, were starring openly at the three newcomers, and talking to themselves; it completely creeped all three of them out. Trying to not to let it get to them, Sam, Dean, and Harry walked to the motel and got one room, two beds, per usual. But it seemed that it was a bad idea as the rumors escalated on why thee grown men all shared one room. Rolling their eyes, they placed their crap in the room, putting up a "do not disturb" sign on the door and headed out, to grab something to eat.

There was a diner not too far, so they walked, taking in the scenery.

"Wow that is a lot of green. Do they have any other color around here?" asked Dean as he threaded his fingers through his husband's.

"Yeah, they friggen grey clouds that are always here," muttered Harry.

"So, what is there to do in this small town?" asked Sammy.

"Umm I don't know? I mean I was always with…well you know. He always seemed to find something to do, but I guess he was an expert. I think there is a bar down town, though. I forget, since I couldn't get into there at the time."

"That did not stop you after you left town, babe." said Dean as he smirked.

Smacking Dean in the arm, Harry said, "Well, they did not know I was not 21 for sure, while everyone in this town, including those who work at the bar, knew I was not."

"So, are you going to face them, or avoid them?" Sam asked Harry.

"I don't even know if they live here still, I would thought they moved already."

"But if they are still here?"

"If they are, and we happen to run into one another then yes, I will talk to him. But I will not go seek him out; I don't need to look for the drama, when it comes to me all the friggen time."

"Here, here!" said Dean.

There was more talk through the town on the reappearance of Harry Potter and the two, new hot guys that accompanied him. News spread all over so fast, and two groups of people were in for a surprise.

**On the other side of town in the Cullen household**

"Did you hear?" asked an excited Alice to the room of vampires.

"Hear what dear, you know we stayed in today," said Esme as she bounced little Reneseme on her lap. When Harry stilled lived with them, he made a spell for them that made them look gradually older, like a human. It gave them the perfect excuse to stay in Forks longer. They also had the reversal spell, for when they wanted to move again.

"Guess who came back to Forks?" Alice jumped up and down. Jasper tried to send her soothing waves to calm her down, but it did not deter her.

"Who, Alice?" asked Bella, the newest member to their clan.

"Well, we all knew him; he has messy black hair, stunning emerald green eyes and a cute little body. His name is HARRY POTTER!!!!" shouted Alice. Everyone gasped, not expecting Edward's Ex. to come back after the bad breakup they shared. Bella and Edward stiffened at the mention of Harry. Bella never really met Harry when he use to live there, but she did see him and knew that he was serious competition. The boy was gorgeous and most compared him to the Cullen's themselves. He was a human who managed to surpass all the expected looks that vampires had placed. Not only that, but along with his looks, he was told to have the sweetest personality. She also knew that Edward seriously loved him at one point, and she knew that some part of him still did; but how much was the question.

Edward's mind was going crazy, and not just from the babble of his family's head. Harry Potter, his first love, his soul mate, was back. It blew his mind; he tried to forget his mate ever since the day where he broke his heart. He wanted to give it a chance with Bella, and it happened, but he there was always this nagging in the back of his mind that he should have never left Harry. The monster/vampire in him knew too, that Harry was his; no one else's.

"I hear that he is staying at the Fork's Inn with, get this, two other guys, who are apparently Gods. It is so funny hearing the humans chatter on how hot they are, and that they may be better looking than us. They also say that they see him holding hands with one of the boys."

That made Edward tenser then before; **his** Harry was with someone else?

"So I had a vision that the three would be going to the diner for dinner, and I was thinking we could go and 'accidentally' run into him." Said Alice, looking at them hopefully.

"I am in, of course." Said Jasper, to which he was promptly given a kiss by his wife.

"Me too, I miss Harry so much." said Esme. Carlisle nodded his head, agreeing with his wife.

"Well I am in, I miss my human." said Emmit.

"I agree," said Rosalie, which shocked Bella. She did not think Rose would like Harry, since she usually had a cold shoulder to all humans.

"Well I want to meet this Harry that I have heard so much about. And I know Reneseme does too." Bella said, after she heard her daughter's thoughts on the matter.

The only one who did not agree was Edward. The others waited patiently for a response, staring at the bronze haired vampire.

"Ok, me too, but only because Alice will never let me hear the end of it if I do not." He finally said.

**In La Push**

"Jacob!" called out Leah.

"Yeah," said the alpha shape shifter.

"Word around town is that one Harry Potter is back from wherever the hell he came from and is in town right now."

"What?" yelled Jacob, his head snapping up to attention.

"Yup, and I know you wanted to know because about the amount of times you think about him."

Jacob growled, but there was no force in it, he was too happy to let Leah ruin his mood now. Harry Potter and Jacob Black became instant friends when they met. At one point Jacob had a huge crush on Harry, but squashed it down when Harry and Edward got together. They became best friends, and whenever Edward was not around, he was with Harry. That was before the shifting though, so he knew his friend would be in for a surprise. 

The main reason why Jacob hated the Cullens was not because of Bella (only partially) but because of how easily they let Harry go. Because of that stupid leech, Harry left him with only a teary goodbye and a bracelet to remind Jacob of him.

Hurrying to his room, Jacob shifted through his clothes, trying to find ones that weren't ripped. Leah laughed at her alpha, seeing the look of complete excitement on his face. She did not have to meet this Harry Potter to know that she liked him.

"Let's go, Leah, what are you waiting for?" shouted a happy Jacob, who was already half way out of the house.

**A/N: So hope you like this chapter and gives you things to contemplate. If you have any ideas on how this should go, post a review or message me, otherwise I am keeping my plan a secret. See you!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**What a Tangled Web We Weave**

**A/N: OK, so I told one of my reviewers a little info that I haven't shared with all of you yet, so here it goes. NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS in this story, Harry and Dean will be together; that I can PROMISE and will promise to never change. Bella; I should say that I hate her just as much you guys. Her character is annoying and an idiot so yeah there will be Bella bashing and if I could (I want to), some one would push her off a cliff, but to make the story more interesting I will sadly not. Pout. I hope that relieves some of your worries. Also, I said it before, I don't mind criticism so don't hold back…I am not saying be a b*tch about it, but criticism will help me be a better writer. If you don't like the story than don't read it, there are millions of others out there to read and I don't give "talking mushrooms" (ha ha that means shit! LOL), if you like this story, the concept, or the pairings. One of the reviews I got for this story made me think that the reviewer was crazy, and maybe they are for all I know, but I will say one thing they have right (they wrote me in a reply via message…thing) that most reviewers are just thinking about my feelings and not actually saying what they mean. I don't want reviews that you all do not mean, so if you have problems with the story speak up. If you don't want to do it in a review, please feel free to message me, I will reply. **

**For all of those reviewers who wrote that they loved the story, thank you!! I love good reviews! They make me feel happy! I am very self conscious about my writing so most of my friends and family don't read. This site was a godsend, and I get to write and know that the majority of you reviewers are telling the truth. So thank you so much!!**

**Also for those who want longer chapters and faster updates, I have three things to say to you; first, I said in the beginning that I would post at least once a week and that's more than normal if you check out my other stories. Second, I have a life: a job, friends, and school: so sorry if the chapters are not the longest, but I will try to make them longer. Third, I can only do one or the other. Do you want quicker updates, or longer chapters? **

**THANK YOU for all the reviews and hope you like this next chapter. **

**Sara**

**AKA- Mrs. Sammy Dean Winchester**

**Chapter 4**

The diner looked as though someone went back in time to the '50's and grabbed everything they saw in sight. It held maybe 4 other customers in it, and all kept glancing at the newcomers, trying to be discreet, but failing to do so. Sam, Dean and Harry sat in a corner booth, far away from everyone, and just chatted till a server came to take their orders. The boy was young, maybe about 16 years old, zits covering his face, and had huge glasses. Harry felt sorry for the boy, but hoped that as the kid grew up he turned out better.

"Hi, my name is Zach, could I start you guys with something to drink?"

"Yes, a glass of water, please" said Sam.

"Me too," Harry piped up.

"Pepsi for me," said Dean.

"OK, I will be back with those in a minuet." Zach left to grab the drinks.

Sam, who faced the door to the diner, widened his eyes as he saw the group of people that came in, if you could call them human. They were extremely beautiful, and had this ethereal glow about them. He knew who and what they were from the time Harry described them before coming here. 'They' were the Cullens. Trying to not look as though he was staring, he put his head down and nudged Dean with his foot.

"Oh Sammy, I didn't know you wanted to play footsie!" said Dean as he smirked at his now angry little brother. Harry laughed loudly, and it was too late, the Cullens spotted them, not that they wouldn't have in the first place. Sam shook his head and nodded his head towards where the vampire coven now stood stalk still staring at them. Both Harry and Dean turned to see who he was looking at. It seemed time had stood still in that moment that Harry locked eyes with people who he use to call family. They looked the same but older, that spell must have worked then.

Deciding to be the bigger person, Harry got up, with Dean just behind him. He smiled widely, not showing the real emotions that coursed through him, and went to greet the people he once called family. Harry thought life was too short and he had enough cowering away from what he lost long ago. The apocalypse was here and the end would soon come, so he had to do this soon.

"Hi," Harry said softly as he looked at the vampires. They looked good, happy, and that is all Harry could ever hope for. He could feel Dean at his side, and he slipped his hand to his husband's for reassurance.

"Harry," Esme practically gasped out, as she glided over to the boy who she always thought of as her son, and swept him in a hug. Harry hugged her back, trying to forget the betrayal that still ached in him. He did really miss her, more than he thought, but now as he stood there, he couldn't stop the wave of emotion from just seeing them. He held back tears though, having more control of his emotions since becoming a hunter. Once Esme finally let go, Harry saw all the others just staring at him with out any ounce of emotion. Stepping back he walked into Dean's arms, those arms slipped around his waist. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"So…awkward.", said Dean, earning a smirk of Harry. (A/N: Remember the episode "Croatoan" in the second season?)"

"I have missed you all so much, what's been going on?" said Harry cheerfully.

"Well…" Alice started before she was rudely interrupted by Bella.

""Edward and I are now married and we have a little girl, named Reneseme." The newest vampire gushed as she held on to Edward's arm. Everyone turned to look at her weirdly, she was never so outspoken unless it was life threatening or before, when she was human, and she wanted to be a vampire.

"That's nice," said Harry, looking unaffected by the news. For some reason, Bella glared at Harry, as though he said or did something she did not like. Really, she wanted Harry to get angry and upset that he lost Edward to her.

"What about you Harry? Are you doing OK?" asked Rosalie.

"I am OK. I have been traveling quite a bit across the country with these two. This is my husband, Dean Winchester, and his brother, Sam." Harry pointed out the two beside him.

"It's nice to meet you, Sam, and Dean." Carlisle nodded to them.

"Yeah, Dean, how is it married to shorty here?" asked Emmet. (See, I spelled his name with an 'e'. I did this before but my computer changed it on me.)

"Not so bad, he doesn't complain too much, great in bed, and if I give him a treat, he does this thing with his tongue…" he did not get to finish this sentence, because Harry slapped him upside the head.

"Dammit, Dean, what have I told you about telling people about our sex life?" Harry glared at his husband.

"That if I keep bringing it up in conversation with other people that I would have no sex life to speak of." Dean pouted.

"Damn straight."

"So why are you back in town, Harry?" asked Carlisle.

"Well, we are on a job, but now that I know for sure you guys are still here, I think you could actually help us. It would be preferable if we talk about this in private, though." said Harry as he gestured towards the doors. They nodded and all started to leave, leaving a bunch of starring, gossiping customers in their wake (don't worry, Sam paid the bill for the drinks and tipped Zach).

They got in their respective cars, Emmet starring maybe a bit too long at the awesome '67 Chevy Impala, and drove to the Cullen residence. Harry looked at the house, remembering all the times he spent there and all the memories rushed at him like a tidal wave. He had to look away, and started to just look at his husband. Sam and Dean have been quiet, maybe a bit too quiet. What worried Harry was that he knew soon this silence was nearing its end. He knew Dean was angry at the Cullens, especially Edward, for what they did to him, and he knew his husband's temper was unmatchable. Sam was attaining the situation, observing in the background, and just holding back till he was needed.

Heading towards the front door, with the vampire clan in front, Edward held open the door for everyone out of courtesy. As he passed, Edward tensed up, and it was not so surprising; while Harry's blood held no match for Bella's, it had a unique scent that still drove the vampire crazy. Flashing his Ex a smirk, he went on and towards the living room. Everything was the same except for the random baby furniture and toys.

Swallowing, trying to not vomit in front of them, Harry plastered on a fake smile. Dean, noticing his husband's distress, and moved even closer to him, for all intense purposes looks as though he was attached to him at the waist. The group all sat in the living room; some, like Carlisle and Emmet, chose to stand.

"Harry, what do you need our help with?" asked Alice. She sat next her husband right across the three Winchesters.

"A friend of ours mentioned that recently there has been a higher murder rate here in Forks, and we have come to kind of investigate what's going on." said Sam.

"What are you like detectives or something?" asked Rosalie.

"No, we are hunters," said Dean and it got no reaction.

"What does hunting have to do with murders?" Bella sneered.

"We don't hunt animals; we hunt the 'supernatural'; from werewolves, to ghosts, to demons, and to witches; anything really out of the norm." said Harry.

"Wait there are other things out there besides vampires and werewolves? Why the hell did you guys never tell me?" asked an angry Bella.

"Bella, we never told you because we really didn't know those things existed." Edward tried to sooth her.

"Really? How long have you guys been here? It doesn't take too much to figure out." asked a shocked Dean.

"It doesn't matter how we don't know, but really, do you humans have a death wish? You could have been killed, risking your life like that," growled Edward, who was pissed that the two brothers pulled his mate into such a dangerous job.

"Why do you care, Edward?" asked a curious Harry.

"I...I care, because you were family once, and even though you left, it doesn't mean you're not still somewhat family." He said, practically stuttering.

"Really? I am family? You guys made no effort to make me feel that way. I mean once Edward chose Bella, you guys seemed to make it very clear that I was no longer welcome in this 'family'. I would watch out Swan, because the next person that comes along that Edward can't 'read', you will be kicked to the dust too." Harry said spitefully.

"Harry James Potter! We never did such a thing!" yelled an angry Esme.

"Oh really? Because, I got the impression that that was not true. I came to your house after the break, to say goodbye to you, and to tell you I would stay in touch and you go ahead and tell me goodbye and to not even bother contacting you!"

"What!?" screamed Rosalie as she looked at her 'mother' in shock and rage. "You told him to not contact us?! What were you thinking?! I thought that he had just up and abandoned us, not that I could blame him for all that our dear 'brother' did to him, but come on!"

"Why Esme?" asked Carlisle in a soft voice that only portrayed a hint of betrayal. "I asked if he showed up at all and you said he didn't and then proceeded to cry in my arms (not tears, cause they don't have tears)."

"I…did it for Edward and Bella. I did it for Harry. Our family would have never accepted Edward's mate into the family if we were still in contact with Harry. They would forever hold her a bit out of reach. I need us to embrace her. Harry, I did it for him too. He didn't need weekly updates of the guy he once was in love with, and his brand new wife. I couldn't do that to him!" told a pleading Esme.

"That does not excuse you for what you did! We missed out on so much of our brother's life and now he is a stranger to us!" said a sobbing Alice.

This whole drama fest was a bit too much for the Winchester's who were awesome at bottling up their emotions; even Sam was uncomfortable. Harry felt sorry for telling on Esme, but really thought that they all thought that way, and that they used their loving mother to pass on the message.

"Hey, it is OK guys; I doubt you would want to know what happened to me when I left. For a year I was messed up and then after meeting the love of my life and becoming a hunter…there are just some things that I am not proud of. Plus, I died and went to hell; I think you would have been sad if you found that out that way."

"You died and went to hell?" shouted Edward as he rushed over to Harry, no longer holding back his urge. He knelt down in front of Harry and took the small hands into his, grasping them as though his life depended on it.

Here, Dean stood up and glared down at the vampire who was touching his husband. "I would take your hands off him, blood sucker, before I do it for you."

Edward laughed, "Like you could hurt me!"

"I don't have to hurt you, I just have to go ask one of your siblings to do it for me." And suddenly Jasper and Emmet was there behind Dean, back him up. Edward looked at the two as though they had stabbed him in the back.

"Sorry, Ed, but Dean has a right to tell you to let go of his own husband or not. Now could you please let go of Harry, I think you have sent him through shock." Jasper commented as he looked at the pale, green eyed man. Harry stood stock still, frozen after Edward's hands touched his. The affect of it, astounded even Harry. He felt the rush of emotions rushing through him that confused him to no end.

_What's going on?_

**A/N: OK sorry for those that are angry that I kind of made Esme to be the bad guy of the chapter. I felt I needed to give you something to keep you on your toes.**


	6. Chapter 5

**What a Tangled Web we Weave**

As Harry tried to clear his mind of the feeling he got when Edward touched him, Dean and the said vampire were having some epic glare fest. The look of pure unadulterated hate coming from Dean's eyes, sent shivers down Sam's back. The only other time when gave that look, he was facing the yellow eyed demon and Jake, one of the other psychic children who stabbed and killed Sam. Edward was on Dean's most hated list, and things were going to start getting ugly around here. Harry snapped out of his haze and saw the two men about to kill each other; standing up he stepped in between the two.

"Stop it! Both of you! You are acting like children. Dean you are a full ass grown adult, and Edward you are friggen ancient, why the hell are you being so prissy?" Harry shouted at them angrily.

"Harry this 'thing' was touching you, it has to be put down!" growled out Dean.

"Honey, I love you, but you know you could not actually do that right?" asked Dean's smaller husband. The elder hunter stopped glaring at Edward for a second to glare at Harry, who just looked back up with wide eyes.

"What is going on Edward?" asked Bella as she tried to sound innocent as possible, failing to do so, though. She glared at Harry, and hooked her arm around Edward's.

"This bastard killed my mate!" he said angrily, forgetting who he was talking too and everyone around him. A gasp resounded throughout the room; everyone thought that Bella was his mate. Realizing his mistake, he blinked rapidly, tensed up and looked down at his wife with sad eyes. Bella looked back up at her husband with a betrayed and downright pissed off look in her eyes. She let go of Edward and straightened up, presenting herself as a 'proud' woman (didn't work by the way) and marched out of the house, forgetting about Reneseme all together.

Outside of the house she yelled out, "If you want me to forgive you, you are going to have to come crawling Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen!" Back inside of the house, the place was dead quiet, all the attention on Edward now. He looked around, hearing so many thoughts bombard his head. Alice was confused on whether she should be happy for Harry being Edward's true mate or pissed off because Edward was breaking Bella's heart. Rosalie was excited, thinking "Finally!" Emmet was just confused; Jasper was too busy straightening out everyone else's emotions to figure out his own. Carlisle saw this coming from a mile away apparently. He was surprised that Edward got together with Bella at all, after all he had been the happiest with Harry; Esme was pissed at how easily Edward would dump her daughter for Harry. It was one big mess after another…and the three Winchesters? Nothing. Their minds were blank and Edward was getting very frustrated.

"Why can't I read you?" he asked the three, ignoring that his love life was in serious danger of leaving him.

"It was because I placed a spell on the both of them when we got into hunting together so that no one could enter their minds, and read their thoughts or manipulate them." Harry said as he played with the sleeves of Dean's leather jacket. When he got shocked and nervous and over loaded he tended to do that, not that Dean minded at all. He knew it was time for Harry to rest; he needed to have time to take in everything of this day.

"OK, it is time for the three of us to be heading out, we'll meet with sometime tomorrow after we've gotten some rest." said Dean as he ushered out his little brother and his husband out of the door. "It's been a pleasure," he said with a smirk and a sarcastic tone. He was not pissed off anymore, having all that anger deflate at the sight of his confused, over emotional love. Right now, all he cared about was just making sure that Harry was all right. Taking Harry and Sam back to the motel, Dean thought of all the things that went wrong tonight. First that idiot ex-boyfriend of Harry's told everyone, including his own wife, that Dean's husband was his mate. _Who the hell did he think he was! That fucker, _thought Dean as he tightened his grip on Harry's waist.

After all that Dean and Harry has been through, Dean would be a fool to think that anyone else was his Harry's mate. They both went to hell for the other. They killed, tortured and have been killed to be with each other. Dean looked back on that time that Sammy was killed; it was like everything besides Harry became non-existent. Nothing in this world was left to fight for. Nothing but Harry. Sammy was his little brother, and he couldn't survive without him. That night was torturous, the worst, for he lost both Sam and Harry in that one day.

**Flashback insert here!**

You see, after Sam got kidnapped by the demons and taken to Cold Oak, another psychic stabbed Sam in the back, killing him in the process. Holding his lifeless brother in his hands was the worst thing that he thought could happen. He could not think straight, couldn't see how hurt everyone else was by Sam's death. Did not see what it did to Harry, to see Dean like this. So, as he told Sam's body of how he was when he was little, Harry made out a plan. A very stupid plan. Dean's husband wrote Dean a letter; really it was just a note. He explained that Dean would never be truly here without Sam and that he was sorry, but he had to do it. 'It' was going to the crossroads demon and making a deal for Sammy's life. So just like that, Sam was alive and Harry was dead…in hell. It did not make things better. Not at all.

It took Bobby, Sam and a newly turned up Ellen, to hold on to Dean as he screamed and kicked and punched anything. He violently tried to get out of their grasps, needing to save Harry, his husband. His life. After an hour, Dean grew tired, dropped to his knees, head hung low. He did not talk for weeks after. He would not acknowledge anyone. Until finally, he talked to Sam, his voice hoarse from all that time without use. With emotionless eyes, he told Sam exactly what he told him when he was dead. Told him, about when they were kids and everything he always wanted to say, but never did because of pride. Sam became very worried and went to talk with Bobby about what happened. When he got back, to talk with Dean, his brother was gone; a note similar to Harry's lying on the bed. Dean went to make a deal.

And just like that Dean was gone. Sam had ran, ran like he never had before, to only find a lifeless body of his brother on the only crossroads for miles. Sam dropped to the ground, sinking to his knees as he cried, sobbed tears of despair and loss. He held him like that for hours until Bobby had found him and had managed to drag Sam away. Sam, though he wanted to fight, couldn't, there was no energy in him to do so. When they returned to the house with Dean's body covered up by a sheet in the back seat, the phone rang. Bobby was going to let it ring but it started up again and the consistent ringing annoyed him.

"What?" he gruffly answered the phone.

"Bobby?" asked a shaky voice on the other end of the line. The said man almost dropped the phone, with eyes staring at Sam, he whispered, "Harry?"

"Harry?" asked Sam as he grabbed the phone out of Bobby's shocked hand. He pressed it to his ear, holding it like a life line.

"Sammy?" asked the teary green eyed wizard. He sounded wounded and hurt and it made Sam's heart clench in pain.

"My god, Harry, listen to me, where are you? Are you OK?"

"Umm I don't know where I am. I just woke up in this grave and had to climb out. I am OK, but I am scared. Can you and Dean come get me?"

"Yeah Harry, I…I will come get you. I know exactly where you are. Stay put." And he hung up the phone before his brother in law asked him about Dean.

It was an hour away; where they buried Harry. Dean never wanted to cremate him…he refused. Sam now knew why. Standing in the cold, shaking like a leaf, was Harry. He was covered in dirt and twigs and he was crying. He looked up though when he heard the Impala's engine. Sam stopped the car and raced out and almost tackled his brother in a hug. Harry wrapped his arms around Sammy's neck and hugged him just as hard, never thinking he would see his family ever again. It was one big emotional whirlwind after another. It took only two seconds to realize that Dean was not, in fact, there. Looking around, almost giving him whiplash on how fast he twisted his head in order to see where his husband was. There was no Dean though. No Dean at all and Harry started to shake again.

"Harry," Sam started, "Harry, calm down, it is OK, you are going to be alright."

"Where…where is he?" asked the raven haired man with a hoarse voice.

"Harry, Dean…is not with us anymore. See he…" but Sam never got to finish, because Harry started to call out Dean's name even though he was quickly losing his voice. He called his husband and best friend's name so many times, tears streaming down his face. It was heart wrenching for Sam to see.

"DEAN!" but no one answered back.


	7. Chapter 6

**What a Tangled Web we Weave**

**Chapter 6**

While Dean was lost in his thoughts pertaining the past, Harry was evaluating the possible scenarios that could come by have the Cullen's knowledge of the existence of other creatures; barring the shape shifters in La Push. Even though he commented on what he hunted, the green eyed wizard knew that they did not fully realize the reality of it. There was so much drama occurring, that the little comment was probably lost on the vampire clan. You see the majority of creatures, such as vampires and shape shifters, knew the existence each other, but there are some cases where some of them, mostly the muggle born creatures (for example, the Cullen/Hale coven) did not know of the others. They are kept ignorant, like the human muggles, for the protection of everyone. It was not against the law, though, to tell them, unlike the humans (muggle), of the existence, just not suggested.

For Harry, he would not usually care if the Cullen's knew about demons, or pagan gods, or even wendigos, but he felt that most who figured out the discovery these evil creatures tended to try and be heroic and hunt them. Harry was not one to talk, being that his husband, brother-in-law, and himself were hunters, but this family had something going. A peaceful existence with only the worry of exposing themselves to the humans they surround themselves with. Dean and Sam grew up to become hunters, their lives cursed from birth to be in this life; they had little a choice. Harry, also, had grew to become the hero that Dumbledore had manipulated him into, with the only chance of being normal being ruined by Edward; this was the only way of life he would be able to exist in.

Edward's family was not made to fight, or at least as long as any other hunter would. It is really hard to stop being one, and not many can go back into that lifestyle without being utterly broken first. Harry and Dean both were dangling on the edge of sanity, and all that held them together was each other and Sam; they knew better than anyone what the lifestyle did to people after a while. Most come out to be cold, heartless people, not caring about the people they save, but about the monster they kill. Some, like Sam at one point, loose part of themselves, and in the effort to save the rest and everyone else, they become what they kill. It took a long time, and Lucifer rising, to snap Sam back into reality, but Harry did not blame him and made sure Dean did not either. He explained to Dean that even the strongest of people, after years of being torn down, can eventually snap and do things that they would not normally do or even think of doing.

After that, Dean no longer judged his little brother, and their relationship became even stronger than before. Sam and Dean spent many nights just talking and teasing one another; Harry would look on and smile. Sometimes, he would give a wicked grin and exclaim that he bringing the two brothers together was all an evil plot to eventually get them to be so comfortable with one another to consider a threesome. At first the brothers were shocked and Dean, admittedly, became a little more possessive when Harry was around Sam (which was all the time) due to the revelation that his husband found Sam attractive; Sam became smug. After a while though, they ignored Harry's crackles about the "plan".

But getting back to the point, Harry did not want the vampires to go through that. Even though they hurt Harry, they did not deserve that lifestyle. No one did. So, Harry thought of the many ways this could work out, and nothing seemed to be right. Sighing in frustration, he moved against Dean and tried to get in to a better position. Dean, who was driving the car, snapped back into the present and looked down at his lover, using the hand that was not steering the wheel to run through Harry's hair in a soothing manner.

"Are you OK, kitten," he asked, while turning into the motel parking lot.

"I am alright, De" Harry muttered as he buried his head into his husband's chest. "It has been a long day,"

"Yeah, it has," Dean sighed himself. Once parked, they got out of the car, Dean having to nudge Sammy awake in the back seat. It seemed no matter how long the drive was Sam would just pass out, dead to the world. When Harry first found out about this little quirk, he laughed and said it was cute, which caused Dean to laugh and Sam to glare.

After a long day, the three dropped on there respective beds and promptly fell asleep. They did not notice a set of golden eyes which stared into their room, focused on one particular person; a raven haired sort of person.

**The next day**

Like Britain, Forks weather mostly consisted of rain, today was no different. When the Winchesters awoke, they heard the pounding of the rain and the occasional clap of thunder. Harry was not scared of many things, he faced a lot in his life, but one thing that still seemed to get him was thunder. It was ironic as his famous scar was that of a lightning bolt, and he was born and raised in a place where thunder occurred regularly. So when he woke up and heard the noise he immediately latched on to Dean and refused to let go.

Wrapping his arm around Harry's waist, the older hunter made sure his little love was safe. At first, Dean could not believe that thunder really scared Harry, but soon got the message whenever he tried to unlatch Harry from his body just to go to the bathroom and Harry would let out a piercing scream of terror. Now, whenever he really needed to go, he gave the job to Sam, who Harry also would latch on to. Cuddling up close to Dean, knowing his lover would keep him safe, Harry slowly fell back to sleep. Dean sat up a bit, knowing it would be a while, so he turned the crappy TV on with the volume low. Even in sleep, Harry would seem to clutch him tighter whenever the thunder clapped.

Sam took a shower, going on about the morning per usual, being used to Harry's quirk by now. When he was done and dressed, he relieved Dean of his duty as a 'teddy bear' and took his place. Harry was not affected by the change, just made sure he was as close as he could get. Dean showered as well, changed and then slipped out to grab breakfast for the three of them.

Today was going to be a slow one; until the thunder stopped they weren't going much of anywhere. That was OK, they needed that time to just think about everything and pull themselves together to formulate a plan. By 11:00 Harry was up and about and Dean was back with breakfast, the green eyed boy held his companion's hand as he walked around while it thundered.

Sam, Dean, and Harry talked about what they were going to do, and admittedly they needed to go back and talk to the Cullen's for they would know about the unusual deaths that have occurred. Not at all happy about it, but knowing it was going to inevitable anyway, they thought of a way to go about it. Dean and Harry promised to keep this next visit more professional and less emotional. They would not make it one big drama fest like the night before. They decided to do this later at night when the rain and thunder stopped and Harry would feel safe enough to leave the comfort of their room.

It was a long day spent in the beds watching TV, and currently an episode of CSI NY was on. Dean kept muttering about proverbial cop shows and Harry would smack him, because he liked them. Sam kept to his laptop researching the local deaths and the legends.

"Hey, there is apparently a legend that says a local tribe can turn into wolves. Did you know of this, Harry?" Sam asked as he continued reading.

"Yeah, and oh we have to go to La Push before we leave, I need to see Jacob." Harry gushed as he bounced up and down besides Dean.

"Who is Jacob?" Dean asked sharply.

"Jacob is one of the shape shifters of the Quilette tribe, and one of my best friends. The only thing I regretted when I left was leaving him."

"Shape shifters?" asked Sam, alarmed.

"Not the usual psychotic ones I assure you. They change only into giant wolves, but their natural instinct is to get rid of vampires and protect humans. The relationship between the Cullens and the tribe is strained and is only working because of a treaty that was set up a long time ago.

Then we will go tomorrow. I am very curious about these creatures that help instead of kill." said Sam.

"OK, it is agreed that tonight will be meeting with the Cullen's and tomorrow will be meeting the wolves." Dean said as he tried to make sure everyone was on the same page.

**Later on that day**

The thunder had finally stopped and Harry let go of Dean then immediately took the shower he neglected that morning because he did not want to leave his families side. After the shower and putting on some random clothes he found in the duffel bag by his bed (which turned out to be his jeans and Dean's AC/DC tee shirt) they headed out to the Impala. They drove back to the Cullen's house; most of the vampires stood outside waiting for them, no doubt informed by Alice about their arrival. Stepping out of the car, Harry walked toward the group with an emotionless mask on, Dean by his side. Sam walked behind, this being less about him, but made sure Harry knew he was behind him all the way.

"Hi," Harry started, standing stiffly with his hand clutched in Dean's.

"Harry, we are so sorry for how things went yesterday…" started Alice, but Harry raised his hand to stop her sentence.

"Don't; we all said some things that maybe we should have not. Sam, Dean, and I are here for one thing only, and that is to ask you about the recent death activity here in Forks."

"You see, it is a long story, and it all started when a triad of nomad vampires came through town before Bella was turned." started Carlisle, "The leader, James, had the talent of tracking and had some what an obsession for challenges. The moment he saw Bella and knew she was off limits and protected by our clan, he immediately set out to kill her. Eventually we killed him ourselves, but his mate, Victoria held a grudge and made it a priority to kill Bella. After a while, she started to create a bunch of newborn vampires and for a small army to kill us or just distract us as she killed Bella. Of course with the La Push pact, we joined together to protect Bella and kill off the newborns and Victoria. Unfortunately a lot of innocent people were either turned or killed because of the whole event."

"Well that explains a lot and why the deaths have stopped. OK, then our work here is done; we shouldn't stay and keep you bothered any longer. After visiting Jacob tomorrow we plan to head out of town. I would like to say that seeing you all again was a pleasure, but with everything that went down I can't say it with all honesty." Harry said, keeping all emotion from his face as he explained that they needed to leave.

"No!" shouted Edward as the three hunters made to turn around and leave.

"Yes, Edward?" asked Harry politely.

"You can not leave; you just got here and there is so much that needs to be said."

"Edward, I think that everything that needed to be said has been said, and even if we don't part on good terms, I don't think there is anymore we can do. You need to accept that I don't have the strength to even being only friends. No matter what the terms are, we are never going to be OK." Harry said sadly, but truthfully. With that he turned, his husband's hand in his, and left the Cullen residence.

**Authors Note**

OK, so the chapter was short, but I have been busy and I wanted to get this chapter out before Friday. The whole Harry scared of lightening was just something I wanted to add in, nothing serious and I am probably not even going bring it up again. So if you did not like it, sorry, but at least it wont come up again. LOL OK so will have another chapter by next week. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

Love Sara

AKA Mrs. Sammy Dean Winchester


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!

A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!! I have had major writing blockage and have had no will to write another chapter. I felt if I ended up doing one, the chapter would be crappy and half assed, so give me the weekend and I will have another posted, I promise.

Sorry again,

Sara

AKA Mrs. Sammy Dean Winchester


	9. Chapter 7

**What a Tangled Web We Weave**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning consisted mostly packing all of their stuff and putting it in the Impala. At one point Dean and Harry had a small clothes fight, which they could not remember how it started, and then chased each other around the parking lot. Sam stood there, shaking his head and smiling widely. There were only rare occasions when they were that happy. They checked out of the motel, and then packed into the car, Dean and Harry still teasing each other relentlessly all the way to La Push. At one point Sam had to tell Harry "No, Harry, you can not shave Dean's head after he has fallen asleep." And then to Dean he said, "No, Dean, you can not molest Harry in front of Edward." The patronizing tone was all too evident in Sam's voice; it was as if he was speaking to children.

The rest of the car ride was spent pouting on Harry's and Dean's part, and Sam just kept trying not to laugh. When the arrived, it was like the pack already knew they were coming (which could be plausible since Bella spoke to them regularly). Jacob stood somewhat to the front, grinning ear to ear like the big goof he was. Dean got out first, then Harry who immediately ran into the shifters arms, and Sam came out last. Dean and Sam hung back, mostly to scope the area out and observe the rest of the pack with guarded eyes. It seemed that the others had a similar demeanor, because they kept their eyes to them as well.

"Jacob! I can not believe its been so long!" Harry exclaimed in joy as he hugged the taller male.

"Damn 'Ry have you gotten shorter, or what?" said Jacob as he let out a bark of a laugh that always reminded Harry of Sirius.

"Bloody hell, you better not be calling me 'short', you tall freak of nature! I mean, besides Sam, your tallest person I have ever met, and I have met a lot of people in my time." Harry lectured after he got out of the hug, and now stood there, hands on hips. Dean snorted in amusement and then came up behind Harry so that he could slip his arms around his love's waist.

"Names Dean Winchester, I am Harry's husband, and that over there, is my brother, my own 'tall freak of nature', Sam." He smirked as he held out his hand in appropriate greeting. In the background, Sam let out a 'hey!' Jacob shook Dean's hand as he smiled himself. The shifter glanced at the brother that was mentioned at least twice now and then could not stop staring. It was like everyone faded away and all he saw was this man named Sam. He was tall, but still a bit shorter than himself. He looked to be 25 or so, which would be the same age as his own, with brown floppy hair and big puppy dog hazel eyes. Most importantly, it seemed that Sam could not stop starring himself. This was his mate. He had imprinted.

Dean let out a cough to gain Jacob's attention once more because their hands were still clasped and it made Dean uncomfortable, just like the look that Harry's old best friend gave his little brother did. Jacob seemed to snap back to Dean, before blushing slightly, and dropped his hands. Now everyone but Sam and Dean seemed to know what just occurred. Most were in shock, some like Sam Uley and Leah seemed genuinely happy for their friend, and Harry was ecstatic. He was jumping up and down and then hugged Jacob and then ran to hug Sam, and then he didn't know where to go, so he went back to Dean a bounce in his step.

"What just happened?" asked Dean.

"Jacob just found his mate. It is Sam!"

And then all hell broke loose.

**SCREAM!!!! I am soooooo sorry this is late and short…soooo inexcusable. I know! I have been beating myself up. Sigh. But I ended it short for a reason. I wanted to create some dramatic cliff hanger…whatever this next chapter will be up sooner and will be longer!**


	10. Chapter 8

**What a Tangled Web we Weave **

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: OK so I guess you figured out that Renesme is not Jacob's mate. Sam is. But there will be a twist that you will never guess later on that could complicate relationships. **

It all happened in slow motion. Harry grabbed a hold of Dean, yanking him away from trying to kill Jacob. In big brother mode, Dean kept trying to get out of his husbands grip but Harry was adamant that his old best friend did not die. Sam would have helped Harry if it weren't that he was in complete shock. It was not every day someone just up and tells you that you are his mate. Sam was not straight; he knew for a while that he was Bisexual and have experimented with men, but he always thought he would end up with a girl…oh well. This Jacob was hot and tall…taller than him even. And he had muscles; lots of muscles.

While Sam's eyes glazed over as he stared at the wolf, Harry was trying to calm his very pissed off husband. Jacob, though he noticed that the older brother of his mate wanted to kill him, could not keep his eyes of this 'Sam'. He was gorgeous, more than anyone he had ever seen. He thought once upon a time, that Bella could be his mate, and even though he had not imprinted, it seemed right. Now he could not understand what was going through his head, because Bella was an insect… a spec of dirt compared this god before him. He was an Adonis.

Dean got even angrier, if that was possible, when he saw his brother and that…thing drool over one another. Harry, finally having enough, turned Dean around and then slapped him hard. The shock stopped Dean in his tracts, his eyes now focused on his little love.

"Dean, I love you, but I refuse to let you kill Jacob. I know you are the most over protective big brother in the whole world, but I need you to take a deep breath and calm the fuck down." Around them, not that they were paying attention, the other shifters were clutched over laughing at the scene before them.

"Alright, I will calm down, but I will have you know, that the wolf and I are going to have a long chat about going anywhere near _my_ baby brother!" Dean made clear.

"OK, I know where there is a place we can talk in private yet still be able to be heard if you try to kill me." Jacob jokingly said. Dean did not laugh, just glared at him. Slowly the nervous laughter Jacob started died down as he realized that maybe Dean _would_ try to kill him. He shuddered.

"It will be OK, Jake; I will make sure he does not hurt you, right hunny?" Harry said sweetly as he glared holes into Dean's. Dean shuddered, no one could ever scare him like Harry could; not even their Dad could do that.

'"Right; wont hurt the wolf." Dean muttered absently, he then bent down to give raven haired man a kiss before he followed Jacob out to the La Push beach.

Sam stood in shock, not knowing what really just happened. Harry patted him on the back, reassuring him.

With Jacob and Dean, the walk to the beach was tense. Even though Dean made a promise to not kill the shifter to his husband, he kept the glare and a hand on his gun. Jacob would shift nervously once in a while and tried not to look at the hunter in the eye. This made Dean smirk; _I still got it_ he thought.

When they were out of earshot from everyone, they stopped and faced each other.

"So, you are claiming that _my_ Sammy is your mate?" accused the elder of the two.

"Yes, I have imprinted on him," Jacob said, eyes flashing dangerously when Dean stressed the word "my".

"I don't know what 'Imprint' means, but you do not do that again!" said Dean. Jake snorted at Dean's lack of knowledge.

"I can't imprint again, just so you know. This is a one time deal. Sam is my one and only. No one else will be enough."

"What if Sam doesn't want to be your mate? Hell, I don't think he has ever shown any interest in guys before!" Dean all but shouted.

"It does not matter, I will be whatever he wants me to be; I will be his best friend, his lover, his punching bag. All I need is to be with him." Jacob said desperately. He did not want his mate's brother taking away the most precious thing in the world to him just after finding him. Dean stared long and hard at Jacob, assessing him…taking in what Jacob claimed.

"Say, I let you be with Sam that means your going to be coming with us. We move around…a lot! We stay in motels, sometimes the crappiest. We spend most days in the Impala, and we hunt the rest of time. We deal with the most dangerous things, and we don't need someone messing us up!" Dean laid it all out.

"I don't care; I will deal with all of that! And I won't get in the way, in fact I could be an asset. I am a huge wolf, I can heal incredible fast and I can take care of Sam and Harry when you can't. Please. I don't know how to explain it to you. I just need to be with Sam, no matter the role he wishes for me to fill."

Dean then came to the conclusion that maybe having Jacob with them was not such a bad thing. As the wolf said, he could be an asset and with some training and knowledge, could go far. Also, he could protect his family if anything were to happen to him.

"OK, you may come with us, and that is only under a few conditions. Sam and Harry have to agree to you tagging along; you may not molest my little brother in front of me, and lastly you will respect him and his decisions. He doesn't want to be with you? Well than you are to back off, or I will make you. You got this?" Dean threatened as he made his rules clear.

"Crystal," Jacob said with a huge dopey smile on his face. Dean shook his head, turned around to walk back to his husband; he kept muttering about how he was surrounded by tall freaks now.

When they got back Harry was there talking with some of the pack members and Sam stood there feeling awkward.

"The wolf wants to come with, baby, I told him it was OK on my end but that you two needed to agree." Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Harry's small waist.

"It is fine with me, but really Jacob, I don't think this is the life for you." Harry said, Jacob may have agreed but Harry didn't think that his friend knew what hunting entailed.

"No, my life is where ever your brother is," Jacob said as he stared into those hazel eyes.


	11. Chapter 9

What a Tangled Web Weave

Chapter 9

It all happened so fast, Sam couldn't keep up with what was happening._ Mate? Him?_ What did that entail? Did he have to have sex with Jacob? Who would be on top? What about Dean? Was he 'really' OK with this? Was Jacob going to love him for _him_ or the fact he was the man's mate? His brain ran a mile a minuet, and now Jacob was accompanying them on their hunts. Today was turning to be very confusing for one Sam Winchester. The only good things were the fact that Jacob was gorgeous and that Harry seemed to be extremely happy for them.

Sighing, he slid into the passenger side of the Impala as Dean got into the drivers side. Harry and Jacob were still with the pack saying their goodbyes, and grabbing anything Jake would need. When they finally got to the car, they were bickering over the luggage that the shifter brought, and after they put said luggage in the trunk, their voices carried to the brothers when they got in to the back seat.

"OK, why did you need to bring all four "Lethal Weapon" movies? Seriously, where are we going to watch them? Half of the motels have not even heard of a DVD player."

"Well, what if we come across one that does? Then there is absolutely nothing on TV? The movies will entertain us." Jacob argued back.

Dean decided to get into this conversation, "While I enjoy those movies, hell if I am giving up my sex time. Every time there is no hunt or nothing to watch or do, Harry gives me some luv'n. Occasionally, when we are really bored, he gives me treats. Giving him something else to do is just crazy!" all in one breath.

Everyone just stared at the elder hunter in shock, until Harry snapped out of it, and then slapped his husband in the head. "Dean, stop talking about what we do after we kick Sammy out of the room, or you will have no more sex life to speak of. I can entertain myself in other ways. Why do you think I bought all of those toys a month ago and we have yet to use them? For situations such as these." He smirked.

Dean glanced at Harry in the review mirror as he gulped, knowing that his little love would indeed do such a thing.

"OK, let's not speak of anyone's sex life and just drive. We should find a hunt," Sam said hurriedly trying to change the subject.

"Umm would it be OK if I went and said goodbye to Bella and Renesme? I know you aren't a fan Harry, but I am one of her closest friends and it would be bad if I just up and left with any goodbyes." Jacob asked.

"Sure, but you can go in by yourself, I think we are going to just stay in the car if you do not mind," Harry mentioned.

"Yeah, that's cool."

They drove to the Cullen house in silence. Jacob got out of the car and headed to the house, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, an anxious look on his face.

He knocked on the door, it opened quickly and there stood Bella looking a beautiful as ever, but this time there was no spark. There were none of those feelings that he always had when she was around. It was like they all disappeared and with that so did this weight that he never know existed. Bella had held him back; not intentionally, but the feelings for her, even though he knew there was no chance, kept him from going forward in life. It did not make sense till at this moment. Meeting his mate, his Sam, has made things better. He will never regret leaving with the Winchester family.

"Hi Bella"

"Jacob, what are you doing here? And is that the Winchesters in the car behind you?" she asked curiously, narrowing her eyes at one Harry Potter-Winchester.

"Yes, and I am here to say goodbye…so…goodbye." Jacob said nervously.

"Goodbye? Why would there be any goodbyes? Edward! What's going on with Jacob?" she yelled out for her husband, who came downstairs in a flash.

"That's because he has imprinted." He muttered as he realized the situation. Harry was out there, ready to go with a husband and a life away from him.

"What? Oh Jake that's wonderful! Who is it? Do I know her?" she asked excitedly, yet there was a flash of something in her eyes. She was upset. All of these years, she was use to him pining after _her_ and now some tramp would ruin it all.

"It is Sam Winchester, Harry's brother-in-law. I am leaving with them today, but I felt I owed you a goodbye." Jacob explained.

"Sam? Isn't he a guy?"

"Yes," Jacob said slowly, cocking an eyebrow wondering where this was going.

"So you're gay now? You don't love me anymore and you've suddenly switched sides?"

"What? For one, I was never straight, I was Bi. Second, I have stopped being _in_ love with you for years now. You can ask the leech you're married to. How come he has always been OK with us when we went off alone? It's because while I love you, I haven't felt for you that way for a while now."

It seemed that made Bella even more angry with Jacob, she was on the verge of melting him with her eyes. Her glare seemed to startle not only Jacob but her husband as well.

"What's going on? Why are you so upset?" Edward asked.

"Why am I upset? Why do you think? I am loosing my best friend and my husband to some tramp! Why didn't that slut just stay away?"

"Tramp? Slut? You better be talking about yourself, bitch, because I don't see anyone else fitting that description around here." Harry glared after he got out of the car to break up whatever the hell was going on. It could not be a simple goodbye. No, there had to be some kind of drama in the mix.

"I was not talking about myself; I was talking about you, you whore!" Bella exclaimed.

Harry smiled, "You are going to regret that. See I have already sort of forgiven you for taking my boyfriend of me, seeing as how it brought me my Dean, but I haven't forgotten so I have been wanting to do this for a while. You know, slut to slut." Then suddenly he waved his hand and Bella was flung backward several feet, crashing into many trees in the process. Of course if she were human, Harry would have not done this, but now that she was a vampire, he felt that it was the right time.

"Harry! What the hell?" Edward yelled as he stared at the scene in shock.

"She needed to get off her high horse, Edward. I was just helping." Harry said. Dean snorted from behind as he too got out of the with Sam not too far behind. He then came behind his husband and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, resting his head on the free shoulder. Edward tried not to stare at the display.

"What was that?" Bella screamed as she ran at vampiric speed back to them.

"That was me telling you to back off!" Harry smirked.

"Ugh!" Bella screamed as she stomped over to him in an attempt to hit him with as much force as she had.

Before she could do anything though a voice interrupted them and they all turned around to see a man with dark hair, blue eyes and a trench coat.

"I wouldn't do that to one of my charges if I were you."

"Castiel, what are you doing here?" asked Sam.

A/N: OK, so you like it?


	12. Chapter 10

What a Tangled Web We Weave

Chapter 10

Castiel stood there, trench coat and all. He appeared out of nowhere per usual which shocked the vampires and the shifter in the area. Sam, Dean and Harry were use to the random pop ins that occurs whenever the angel needed something or when he came to warn them. He was a rogue angel, going against all of his brothers and sisters and even his own father to protect humanity from being destroyed by his family's squabbles. Harry was quite fond of him and had taken to the angel's presence in their lives very well. Dean was wary at first and Sam, at first being memorized by the fact that he met an angel, then was OK with him as long as he kept Dean from being killed.

"I have come to tell you that Bobby and I have seen signs of Lucifer's location." Castiel said, not caring about the scene he just walked into.

"Really, where?" asked Sam.

"Detroit," he said instantly.

"Why does it always come back to Detroit?" Dean asked no one in particular, remembering his trip to the future. He shuddered. He hated to think if those things ever really happened. He remembered finding about Sam saying 'yes' to Lucifer in Detroit and about Harry…Harry was no longer there. Killed in a rescue mission gone horribly wrong. No he wasn't killed at first. From what 'future Dean' was describing, the demons, who took him and a few others, tortured him for hours before hand to get him to talk on where the hunters were located. He never spoke and took everything they threw at him. They finally killed him when they realized he was of no use, but not before dumping his body on the road to be found mere hours later. 'Future Dean' could not go into further detail after that.

"Yes, well apparently there is a great deal of demons surrounding that city so it will be hard to get into undetected. Bobby is working on a way to do so. I was to come here and inform you 'idgits' on what is going on." Cas's nose scrunched up in confusion on Bobby's term 'idgits'. Harry snickered at the angel's confusion. For being what probably was a millennium years old, he seemed to get confused at the smallest things that humans do. That was what probably endured Harry to him in the first place. It was so cute; he remembered all the times he gushed about it and how crazy jealous it made Dean. Great times.

"Where does he want to meet us?" Harry asked already making his way over to the angel, ignoring the stunned looks on the Fork's resident's faces.

"He said he was going to meet us here after he figured out a plan."

"So I guess we are staying," Sam said awkwardly realizing that now they had to stay in a town after have a big fight. It was going to get pretty strained this next couple of days. Jacob grasped his shoulder in comfort, neither noticed Castiel's narrowed glare in their direction.

"Let's go back to the motel and book two rooms this time," Harry sighed as he grasped and tugged Dean's hand to have him follow.

"Harry can we talk?" asked a now timid Edward, with his wife snarling at him from behind. Harry turned around and stared at his ex for a moment, not saying anything.

"I don't have time to talk about a relationship that was in the past and will stay there. If you weren't listening before, we have Lucifer to take care of or die trying." He told the copper haired vampire.

"Then this is the perfect time, because I won't let you leave here before I say what I need to say, especially when I know there is an even greater possibility that I won't ever see you again." He shouted.

"Fine. We will meet later tonight at the old cabin in the woods. 11 o'clock sharp. Don't bring your bitch of a wife." The boy-who-lived-many-times-over said before turning around and leaving with Dean, Sam, Jacob and Castiel.

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

"Are you sure you want to meet with him?" asked a worried Dean. Harry was putting on his husband's coat that reached to his knees, getting ready for the meeting with Edward.

"Yes I am sure. If I can't do this now then when? He is right. We need this closure and it would get him off my back with all of this whining really." The raven haired man answered. He looked up at his taller husband and smiled impishly; wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, he got on his tip-toes and gave him a languid kiss. The other man smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his own arms around Harry's waist and pulled his smaller body flushed up against his own. They stayed that way for a moment, looking into each others eyes, mesmerizing everything. They knew that there was a 98% chance of dieing and a 2% chance of actually surviving the apocalypse; they wanted to make much of the time they had left.

"I think, while I am gone, you should get to know Jacob, as he is going to be part of our lives." Harry mentioned as the finally let go of one another. Dean sighed dramatically,

"Oh, and find out what is going on with Cas, I get this weird vibe from him when ever I see him looking at Sam or Jacob."

"What vibe?" Dean asked, clueless.

"Like the vibe that he wants to fuck them into the ground but is totally confused at the same time." Harry snorted.

"What?" Dean screeched.

"Well I got to go, baby, I will see you when I get back," and with that, Harry left his husband hanging.

**IN THE ROOM OVER**

It was awkward. Really awkward. There was two beds in the motel room; not that it mattered cause Castiel never slept. But it still felt cramped. The TV was broken and the WiFi was total crap. So Sam and Jacob sat in their respective beds, and Castiel stood not moving an inch as he stared down at the hunter and shifter. It was quiet cause no one knew what to say. The situation was defiantly not normal.

"So Sam, tell me something about your self." Jacob broke the ice.

"Well I am 26 years old, both of my parents are dead and all I have left is Dean and of course Harry. I went to Stanford on a full scholarship when I was 18 but it resulted not speaking to my father for 4 years and Dean for two. I met a girl named Jessica and we became a couple. We knew each other all through college and I was planning to propose to her, but then the demon that killed my mom, killed her. I have been hunting since I can remember. I was addicted to demon blood for a while…and oh I am also Lucifer's vessel." Sam said nonchalantly.

"Wow," was all Jacob could really say at this point. Then it was silent again.

**AT THE CABIN (THE ONE TALKED ABOUT THE LAST TIME HARRY AND EDWARD SPOKE)**

The cabin was still the same as it had always been, a bit dustier and it gained a few more weeds, but over all looked like it did all those years ago. He remembered loosing his virginity to Edward here. They spent a romantic weekend there to get away from the constant stares of the town. It was like they never saw a gay couple before.

"Potter, glad you came," a voice from behind sneered. Turning around, he saw a bat coming at his head…and then nothing.


	13. Chapter 11

**What A Tangled Web We Weave**

**Chapter 11**

It was at that moment the bat that was swung at his head that a blur swiftly intercepted the impending impact. Harry's arm, that was covering his head, a reflex of seeing the objects movement toward it, slowly lowered to reveal Edward there growling at his own wife. The male vampire clutched Bella's shirt in hand and had lifted her slightly off the ground. The bat that was meant strike him, and possibly do some real damage to him, was lying in pieces all around them. The mood was tense. Everyone was silent and the only noise you heard was Harry's labored breathing.

"Bella, why would you try to kill Harry? He has done nothing to you!" Edward all but shouted in her face, his face still feral.

"Why? You are slower than I thought dear husband and father to my child! We had a happy marriage and then the moment that slut comes back to town; it is like Renesme and I don't exist! Like all of what we had and what we went through did not matter!" Bella sobbed nonexistent tears.

Harry felt sorry for her for the first time since he met her. At first he hated her, then he was just plain disgusted and offended that he was pushed aside for this ungrateful piece of trash; but now, he pitied her. He understood what she was going through.

"Edward, listen to her. I don't like the bitch but hearing her side reminds me of another story. One where it was you and me and no one else in the world could separate our love. The day Bella Swan came into our lives all of that love disappeared. You didn't even look at me half the time. Then you broke my heart for a girl you just met because of what? Because her blood sang to you? Complete bullshit! You loved and hated that you could not read her mind just how you could not read mine, except this time she did not have an easy answer as to why as I did. She was this enigma that had to be solved and damn anyone else that got in the way. Well you got what you wanted Edward, you damned me, just like you are _her_ now! Don't think that I don't know that you are only trying so hard because now you have competition. You hate when the attention is off you, and when you realized mine was solely focused on Dean, you could not stand it. You know what your problem is?" Harry asked after his long winded speech that left the other two frozen in the same position watching him (no not cause of magic).

"What?" came a harsh whisper.

"You are a control freak! Yes I have said it! For nearly a hundred years you stayed on your own, not because you didn't find the right one, but because it was comfortable. Then you meet me, someone you can't read and that doesn't fit in with your little world. No, I was a 'wild card'. So what you did was get close to me, find everything you could about me and set to make me yours. Finally when we were together and happy, it did not matter one bit that you couldn't read my mind. Now you knew every expression, every like or dislike, and you used that to read me. You were now content, everything was back the way it was, and there was no wild card in site until Miss Swan came to town with her own mind blocking trick. Then it was like another game to you, another obstacle you needed to go through. So you dumped me in order to get close to her. I was out of the picture and you slowly but surely made the other wild card disappear as well." Harry ranted the whole time, his British accent really coming into play, while pacing. Trust me he thought about the situation a lot.

Even though she was still clutched in her husbands grasp, she no longer held the slight fear in her eyes anymore. She glared fully at him with hatred that can only be given by a woman scorn. "Hell hath no fury…" and what not came to mind. "You know what? Potter's story is surprisingly not shocking and it makes a whole lot of sense! I shouldn't be mad at him at all! No I should be mad at you for trying to screw us both over!" She then tore herself out of the grip that held her and ran back to her daughter as fast as she could.

"Wow," Edward muttered offhandedly. He then looked around the room, looking everywhere but at his Ex. Harry finally sighed.

"Look, Edward you're truly not that bad. If I thought for one moment that all of the stuff you did to me was a conscious act than I would have killed you already. I know, that what you did was not something you would do again, at least not knowingly, but I have a feeling that you will watch your step the next time someone comes into your life," Harry said as sat on the bench that stood outside the cabin.

"There will be no one else! You and Bella were it and I have lost you both." He said mourning. Harry rolled his eyes.

"OK first of all Bella hasn't left you, she is just pissed off. Second of all, you are a damn ass vampire! Hell, if Bella leaves you, so what? You have till the end of the Earth to find someone else. You might not find them tomorrow or even next week, or one hundred years from now, but you still have time to find them. Don't give up because two relationships failed. Us, humans, pick ourselves up (most of the time) and carry on with our very short lives. We don't just stop looking. You shouldn't either."

By this point Edward was sitting next to the raven haired beauty on the bench, staring off in to the wide open space. "You think I will get a third chance?" he asked quietly.

"Edward, you go on and on about how you are doomed to go to hell, but honey I have been there. Trust me I have seen inside hell, and you know what? You have done nothing that would have you put down there."

"Why were you there?"

"Because I love Sam, he is my brother, and when he died, Dean was so devastated and I couldn't live knowing that my own husband would be distant because Sammy was not there. I made a deal with a demon for Sam's life. About a few months later, Dean got a demon to transfer the debt to him. So I came back and he went in my stead. Then Castiel saved Dean by bringing him back from the dead in order to help with the looming apocalypse."

"I've missed you," Edward said, not even bothering to turn his head to look at Harry.

"Me too, I may have moved on, but I always thought of you and some times, especially right after, I thought of what we could have had. Now I accept what happened."

"I think I do too, but I don't know. I don't think everything has hit me yet. We're over, though, aren't we?" the vampire asked, finally looking over at his ex.

"Yeah, we are. But hey we both have someone to love. The only good thing about our relationship ending was Dean, and you got Renesme out of our break. We're going to do fine."

"I know, at least I hope so." They were now looking at one another, both coming to an understanding. Harry got up, leaned over, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, smiling at him softly, before walking away. Edward leaned back till he was lying down, and he stared up at the dark sky which was littered with bright stars.

End.

A/N: OK YAY IT'S FINISHED! WOOOOO! Don't worry guys, I am already thinking of a sequel or at least some one shots of what happened after. I know I kinda left you hanging with the Sam/Castiel/Jacob, but I will make it up to you, I swear! Right now I am kind of putting my effort in a new story that I will be posting in the next few days called "Of Hunters, Wizards, and Trickster that are really Archangels. Oh My!" LOL OK I love you all and all of your reviews. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Peace! ; )


End file.
